1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a current generating circuit, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital-to-analog conversion circuits (DAC) for converting digital signals into analog signals are widely used in various electronic apparatuses. For example, as the DACs used for electro-optical display devices such as organic electroluminescent display devices, current DACs for converting digital signals (grayscale data) into analog current values and supplying the analog current values to pixel circuits are used. In this type of the current DAC, by constituting a current mirror in which the β ratio of transistors of which the gates are commonly connected is binary-weighted and adding currents flowing through the respective transistors, the analog signals (analog current) are obtained from the digital signals.